Six Months
by live.LOVE.life
Summary: my take on what happens when Sara returns.... its my first fic ever so be nice. its also posted on the csi message boards. all mistakes are my own.... if you like it i might add more chapters


six months... it had been six months since he had seen her face. Six months since the last time he had heard her laugh, smelled her hair, kissed those lips that he had admired for so long only to find out that they were as soft as they looked. It had been six months since he had done all of those things... it had been six month too long

and it was killing him

wake up, feed the dog, take a bath, go to work... and work... and work until he just had to go home to go to sleep because even blinking was too tiring... and then wake up and do it all over again.

and in between all of this he though of her. As much as he tried not to he just couldn't help not thinking of her. She was a part of him now, so deeply ingrained into his psyche that he knew he could never get her out, not even if he wanted to... and boy did he want to, because thinking of her hurt, the kind of hurt that makes you gasp at the sensation

but he couldn't think of that now... because now he had to work and work was the only thing that kept him sane

he had spent the last three days, only to have the judge dismiss the charges due to a technicality. 'stupid arresting officers, how hard is it to read a guy his rights' he thought bitterly as he walked through the glass halls of the lab, his only solace these days... and even now that didn't count for much.

striding into the break room with slips in hand he looked at the remainder of his team. Catherine, who now made it a point to get him out of his house at least once every couple of weeks, Nick and his looks of pity, Greg, who was still angry at Grissom for letting "his" Sara leave and Warrick, who insisted that they share some sort of bond now that they were both broken hearted and dumped

'if only' Grissom sadly thought, 'then at least I will know for sure if she ever plans to come back' because sometimes not knowing is even harder.

"all right guys who wants assignments... we got one case, three DB'd at a store and since we have nothing else we all will be working it, but Catherine and Greg and I are on stand by if anything else comes our way ok?"

"so grissom what's with the monkey suit? I thought you were done with court last night? that is a very nice suit by the way"

"I was done with court but I came here after, and thanks Catherine"

"so you didn't leave?" said Catherine in a disbelieving voice

"no" replied grissom cooly

Catherine glared a bit and said "grissom you cant ju..."

"uh uhh uhh... like I have said before, my personal life or lack there of at the moment is not up for decision, what I do or don't do with my time does not concern any of you. While I understand your concern I wish to inform you that im perfectly fine, im just... fine... fine" he said only a little more conviction then he felt... but these days he didn't feel much of anything anymore

"alright... sorry I asked"

"ok then... get your kits and lets go, we are leaving in 10 minutes"

and so they left to go process the scene out at the store in Henderson

5 hours later in the break room...

"we have three bodies and a room full of evidence that amounts to nothing!" growled Warrick

the five of them stood around the evidence rooms lighted table looking at an array of crime scene photos with grim expressions on their faces. Catherine was facing the door, and on the two sides stood Greg to the left with Warrick and Nick to the right, and at the foot of the table, with his back to the door stood Grissom, hands on the table, body stiff with a pained expression on his face.

"look lets just run through this again maybe we will get it" suggested Catherine

"what's there to get, one guy was shot and fell to his death. the other guy was on a ladder and jumped to his and the last one was pushed... kinda funny really... reminds me of that one case from eight years ago doesn't it griss" said nick

"yah ya whatever, look im tired, I haven't slept in three days hell six months if your really counting, my head hurts and im still in my court suit and on top of this we don't know who..."

and then silence... because he team was no longer looking at him but at something beyond him... and he was so afraid to turn around because so many times he had been disappointed by the fact that it wasn't her, it never was... but like always his romantic side won out and slowly he turned coming face to face with the sweetest brown eyes he had ever seen

because those eyes belonged to her

"hey baby... I mis.." and that was all she had time to say because suddenly his mouth was pressed tightly against hers and he was pushing her back, back against the door jamb and even though it was pressing uncomfortably into her back she could care less because she too had been away from him for far to long and the only thing on her mind was how could she ever go without this again

slowly the kisses died off and all that was left was the ragged breathing of the two people still held in the tight embrace

"honey im home" she said with a laugh that died on her lips, "honey? oh baby!" and then she started pressing quick tiny kisses all over his face, his nose his eyes and cheeks forehead and even ears, because Gilbert Aaron Grissom was crying. "Im sorry, im soo soooo sorry baby, im sorry" she cooed while stroking his back and holding him tighter. Grissom just buried his head further inter her neck wanting nothing more to disappear in her forever, but knowing that he couldn't he pulled away slowly looking into her eyes asking a silent question to which she nodded

"guys so you mind of we...?"

"oh ummm yah sure ummm, no problem... and um Sara?" said a very shocked Catherine

"yah"

"its good to have you back... and we don't want to see you two for the next few days ok!"

"k... come on honey, lets go home"

and the two of them left, walking hand in hand down the halls of CSI not caring who or what saw them

later that night a couple lay breathless in bed, still intertwined, gasping into each others eyes realizing what true perfection felt like... because even after six months of pain and fear nothing could or would ever break what was once referred to as "this" but is know known for that beauty that it is... love


End file.
